


Never Letting You Go

by Three_Oaks



Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [19]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Oaks/pseuds/Three_Oaks
Summary: Five time Ethan and Benji held handsDay 19:Holding hands
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Oaksy's Prompt Game [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676299
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Never Letting You Go

Benji's lungs were burning. He ran, faster, trying to keep up with Ethan, nearly dragged behind him by the hand. A bullet splintered the door they'd just passed.

"Come on, nearly there!" Ethan shouted, holding his hand even tighter, pulling him forward, toward the stairs that were their only escape. Well, that or the windows, but a fall from the fourteen floor would be a rather dramatic end to an already difficult day. Benji squeezed back.

He didn't know how it had happened. Not why they were running, that had been very clear. Everything had been going well, the deal going smoothly and the buyers satisfied with their fake diamonds, until one of the goons had recognized Ethan from another deal fifteen years prior, in what was maybe the unluckiest coincidence of Benji's life. Not by a lot, but still. Running had been the only course of action, really, being surrounded by two dozen very angry traffickers carrying old Kalashnikovs and eager to use them. So, running. Not fun, not what he'd wanted to do with the rest of his afternoon, but not entirely unexpected.

Ethan kicked the doors to the stairs open and rushed down, twisting his arm behind him to keep holding onto Benji's hand.

The hand holding, though? That was a first. Well, he did suppose it made it easier not to lose each other as they ran for their lives. It was comforting, even, to feel Ethan's skin against his own, to know he'd never let him go, to hang onto him like to a lifeline. Metaphorically, of course. He may not be as good a runner as Ethan, but he was still very well able to hold his own. 

But were his hands clammy? Was he sweaty from the running? Right. Not his biggest concern. Shouts erupted at the top of the stairway, quickly followed by bullets whistling above their heads. Ethan went even faster, Benji's hand still firmly in his own.

They arrived at the bottom of the stairs, rushing out of the building. Benji breathed with relief. Luther, with a van. They jumped in, and Luther drove off.

"You guys are ok?"

Benji was too winded to answer.

"Good," Ethan managed to say.

"Any reason why you're holding hands?"

Ethan let go of him immediately, and blushed. Benji missed the contact as soon as it was over. He'd wondered what it would feel like, to walk alongside Ethan like that, to intertwine their fingers and pull him closer, but his perfectly constructed daydreams generally included less running. What a weird thing of Ethan to do. He must have been worried, Benji decided. What else?

***

Of all the dramatic, life on a thread situations that Benji had been in, that may have been the worst. 

"Hold on, Ethan!"

"I'm trying!" 

Benji felt Ethan's fingers sliding. He held on, with all the strength he had and some he didn't. Because if he didn't, Ethan would fall, seventy meters off the room onto the concrete of the hotel parking lot.

"Brandt is three minutes away. You can do this," Benji begged. How long had they been there already? It felt like an eternity. Ethan cast a glance as the ground, far below.

"Benji, I have to tell you something!"

"Now? Really?" 

"It may be my last chance." He looked at him, strangely calm.

"You're not going to die, Ethan!"

"Benji, I love you."

He nearly dropped him.

***

They were walking alongside the river, entering and leaving puddles of light on the walkway as they passed one street light after the other.

Ethan's hand was hot, his fingers sliding perfectly between Benji's own.

It had been a perfect day, a perfect date. Their first. Benji prayed it wouldn't be the last, that he'd get to see Ethan like that again. Laughing at Benji's silly story, ordering the weirdest thing on the menu just to try and sharing it with him, only for it to be so spicy he had to drown it in one gulp. Sitting back, unguarded, because they had time and peace, for once. Kissing him under the lilac tree, after they'd chatted for hours as the night darkened and the other strollers slowly went. Walking him home, not because he didn't trust Benji to take care of himself, but because he didn't want to leave him, just yet.

Benji held onto Ethan's hand as they reached his front door. He didn't want to let go.

"Um... Would you want to come in?"

Ethan smiled, from ear to ear.

"I'd love to."

***

The organ was playing as they took the casket out of the chapel. Benji strangled a sob.

Ethan stroked his thumb on the back of his hand.

It had been his fault. He'd messed up, he'd underestimated the risk and taken the wrong decision, and Hayes had paid the price. 

They'd let him go after three days of questioning, trying to assess whether his guilt was enough to demote him, fire him, or even disavow him. Ethan had picked him up and brought him home, barely ever letting go of his hand since then.

Benji didn't know what he would have done without it.

Even after they'd announced that they didn't hold him responsible, that it was a tragic accident but not unexpected in their profession, after he'd apologized to the widow and the parents, he still couldn't face the next day without Ethan, and his hand in his own.

"It wasn't your fault," Ethan said.

He raised Benji's hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. Benji held on, even tighter.

*** 

Benji and Ethan stood in front of the altar, their hands intertwined. New golden rings shone on their fingers, and the few tears that had escaped his eyes were mirrored by the one in Ethan's eyes.

Benji couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how happy he was, how happy he'd been those past four years. He couldn't believe that Ethan was as happy as he was. 

And yet, he knew it was as true as the feeling of Ethan's hands into his own.

"You may kiss your spouse," the officiant said.

They kissed, without letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading!
> 
> I'll be away over Easter, but see you next week!
> 
> All the best to you all :)


End file.
